My Birthday Gift
by Daniella Ivette
Summary: ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE: In her 20th birthday, Sabrina Valmont falls in love with certain LoverMecha... Rated M for light sexual content
1. Prologue & Party

**_Author's Note: __Here's a new fic I'm writing. Please bear with me, because it's my first R to NC-17 rated fic, and I'll accept praise and constructive critics. This story is dedicated to Matrix Refugee, the biggest Joe lover here, although in this story he has a little participation. _**

**Title:** My Birthday Gift

**Author:** Danielle Swinton

**Rating:** R (mild sexual content)

**Genre:** Romance/Suspense/Fantasy

**Archive:** Sure!

**Feedback:** Please!

**Disclaimer:** David was created by Brian W. Aldiss; Kubrick, Spielberg and DreamWorks own him. The same disclaimer applies to Gigolo Joe. Sabrina Valmont and her friend Brianna are mine.

**Warning:** Alternative Universe, own characters, mild sexual content, first time (sexual AND to me as writer of this kind of R to NC-17 rated fics).

**Notes:** Inspired on Laurie E. Smith's awesome (but unfinished) fic "Birthday Girl". My fic takes place in Rouge City, more specifically in "Mildred", one of the clubs Joe shows David when they were looking for Dr. Know.

**Summary:** On her 20th birthday, Sabrina Valmont receives a very strange birthday present.

_"I propose that we built a robot that can LOVE"_

_"Love?"___

_"But we ship thousands of Lover models every month!"_

_"Of course, you're your own best customer, Syatsoo-sama"_

_"Quality control is...very important!"_

Everybody in the room laughed at Syatsoo's last comment. However, besides the amusement it brought, it lit an idea into Dr. Hobby's mind. Maybe they could create a new brand of Lover-mechas...the question was...how?

-------------------------------------------

The cold night air running through her body made her shiver into her short blue satin dress. As she played with a strand of her slightly wavy brown hair, her green eyes wandered around the place. "Mildred" was the name of that place, a club, as she recalled. Noisy music, flashy lights, drinks available 24/7, hot people (especially guys) everywhere. It wasn't what 20-year-old Sabrina Valmont expected for her birthday. But her friend Brianna wanted to give her a surprise.

"Okay, I know she had good intentions, but this is NOT exactly what I wanted" she whispered to herself as Brianna, her red-haired friend, gently pushed her to the club's entrance. 

"Hey, B...I've been driving 2 hours from Haddonfield to meet you here!" Sabrina said "What's going on, uh? Why are we here?" she asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

"You'll see" Brianna said "You need a little fun in your life"

"But why?! Why here? Why tonight?" the other girl asked.

"Chloe told me about this place during French class" Brianna said "And you need some fun, especially TONIGHT!" she emphasized the last word, which made Sabrina remember something.

That night was her 20th birthday, a very special day for her, not just for another party hanging out with the guys or for the presents she was going to receive, but for the big step it meant. "Turning from 19 to 20 is a big step" she had heard from somebody. And God, whomever who said that, he or she was right. 

"Come on, Sab" Brianna said, and Sabrina numbly followed her, with a blank look in her green eyes. The extremely noisy music made her want to cover her ears with her hands, but there was no use. The music kept banging in her covered ears, sending some pain to her head. 

A tall, bulky looking man asked them for their IDs, gesture that they found rather stupid, although they looked pretty young for being 20. After a little arguing with the man, the girls sat down in the bar table.

"What can I bring you, ladies?" a tall, red-haired man asked them.

"A Bloody Mary" Brianna said.

"A Coke for me, please-" Sabrina said, but Brianna stopped her. 

"Make that a Rum and a Coke" her friend said.

"Brianna, alcohol the last thing I need right now" she said wearily. She was really tired, due to a hard day at school and her office work; the last thing she wanted was to get drunk.

"Oh, please" Brianna said "Can't you just forget about school and work JUST FOR ONE NIGHT?!" she emphasized these last words, and Sabrina nodded, a little annoyed by her friend's pushy attitude.

"Well..." she thought for a minute, then she said to the bartender "A bourbon, please" Brianna surprised at her friend's choice, so Sabrina explained "It's my sister's favorite drink. I want to know what is she so nuts about"

"You got it, girls" the bartender smiled, as he went to prepare the drinks.

As the bartender prepared the drinks, Sabrina took a good look at him. He was well built, maybe in his 20s, with tanned skin, green eyes and fiery red hair. He definitively was one of the most gorgeous men she had seen, but something in him didn't fit for her... there was a slight glow in his face that intrigued her, that blank, artificial look which interested her. But she knew she had seen that before...

"Brianna...wait a minute..." Sabrina finally said "These guys look so strange...so perfect...I've seen them before"

"Of course, honey!" Brianna said "These ARE perfect! They're Mechas!"

"What?!" she almost shouted, shocked, then she whispered "You mean...these are robots?!" Brianna nodded, and she said "I knew they were way TOO perfect..."

"Dear, this is a testing agency" her friend explained "Here the new Lover-Mechas are tested to see if they're good"

"And...what does it have to do with me? I mean, why did you bring me here?" Sabrina asked, confused. Her friend smirked.

"I got you a surprise...you'll see later" she said, when the bartender brought them the drinks.

-------------------------------------------

A tall, young man entered the club, with a blank look displayed in his ocean-blue eyes. He tossed a hand through his fine blond hair, and looked around the place. Loud music, flashy lights, women everywhere. He knew he was made for that, he was built especially for that, but something didn't fit. He was something really special, he knew, a brand-new model as he was told. However, there was still some confusion...maybe because it was his first time...

-------------------------------------------

Alcohol made effect in Sabrina very quickly. She felt more relaxed, more laid-back; she even laughed at Brianna's steamy comments about the men surrounding them. Suddenly, when she looked up, her eyes saw a tall, blond-haired young man walking in the club. He looked at her, with a blank look in his face. She blushed slightly, but Brianna stood up, and grabbed Sabrina's hand, breaking her reverie.

"Here" she said, giving Sabrina a label card "Happy Birthday, honey!"

"What's this?" Sabrina said, as she read the label. It said 'Room 120, 10:30 p.m.'. Her face turned from confusion to stunned surprise "Brianna, can you explain this?"

"You know...since this is your 20th Birthday, you need some new experiences" Brianna said "And...well...I made a booking for you"

"A booking? For what?" Sabrina asked, and then looked around the place, all the lover-mechas in a row; a light appeared in her mind, and she knew why she was there. Her reluctance came out in soft, nervous stuttered words. "W-wait...you didn't...no...there's NO WAY I'm gonna-"

"I wasn't kidding when I said I had a surprise for you" Brianna smiled "Sab, this is a whole new experience" Brianna said "These Mechas are amazing; they can do things a real man can't" 

"But Brianna...this is so hard, I mean, I haven't EVEN been with a real man! You know I'm a-" she hesitated, as she ran a hand through her sweaty forehead. How ironic. She was still a VIRGIN in her 20s, when all her friends had broken that gap...

"You're virgin, I know. That's why you should start with the best" Brianna tried to convince her "Chloe tried one of them once, and she's been coming here ever since" 

-------------------------------------------

The mysterious blond-haired man walked towards the noisy room, and approached the large table at the bar, where he saw two young women chatting. One of them looked really excited, but the other one had a confused look on her face...

-------------------------------------------

"But Brianna, I-"

"No more 'buts', honey" Brianna interrupted her, and then looked up "Here's your present" she added, as a young man approached them.

Sabrina looked up, and she couldn't believe it. In front of her, there was the fine guy she saw before. As he walked closer to her, she could appreciate how handsome he was. His pale skin combined perfectly with his smooth, blond hair. When she looked at his face, that is, she took a good look at his eyes, the most beautiful, deep ocean-blue eyes she had ever seen. His mouth curled slightly, showing a kind, warm smile.

"Good night, ladies" he said, his voice was soft and clear "What can I do for you?"

"She's the girl I told you about" Brianna told him, and took Sabrina by the hand, making her stand up "This is Sabrina. Sabrina, his name is David"

"Nice to meet you, Sabrina" he said with a smile, which didn't seem as artificial as the other Mechas' smiles.

"Brianna, why did you-" Sabrina was going to say, but Brianna stopped her.

"He's a brand-new model created by Cybertronics. The company built him with new advantages, and he looks more realistic than the ones out there" Brianna explained, then she whispered "They've just started to sell him today, and this is the first club who bought him...so you'll be the first person to try him. Think of this way, it'll be his first time, too; you're not the only one!"

"Well-" Sabrina said...maybe it was true, but it still scared her "But, Brianna, he's so real..."

"I know! That's why I chose him to be your present. What? Do you want to unwrap your present here? If you do I don't mind" Brianna joked, and Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"That's not funny, Brianna" she said.

"Have a good night, hunny" Brianna told her, then she whispered into her ear "Tell me everything as soon as you get home!" and she left.

"Well, let's go, Sabrina" David said, and gently grabbed her hand. She numbly followed him to the stairs, trembling slightly, due to how nervous she was.

"Oh, God...what am I going to do?" she asked herself.

***********************************

**_Author's Note: __I hope you've liked my story so far. And I warn you, if you don't like "R" rated fics, please think twice before reading any further. You'll see why I rated this fic as "R" in Chapter 2 and 3! (don't worry!) Nothing nasty there, just some sweet, romantic stuff._**

_Please, don't get me wrong. I'm exploring David's character from every angle it can be explored, and I thought it would be interesting to see him (erm...an older version of him) in this situation (and I'll bet you were wondering who the blond-haired man was, before I said it was David!)_

_Keep an eye open for next chapter, and remember...you've been warned about the rating!_


	2. Meeting and Change

**_Author's Note: __Here's chapter 2...if you don't like intimate stuff, read it by your own risk! (yeah, right, as if I wrote in this chappy was THAT naughty!)_**

**Chapter 2**

"Room 120. Here it is" David said, and opened the door, leading her inside.

As he led her, Sabrina looked around the room, which was decorated with red and cream coloured roses all around. Warm, bright flames could be seen on the fireplace, and, if that light wasn't enough, there were some pink candles in the nightstand; and the moonlight entered brightly through the windows. There was also an inviting king-sized bed, covered with silky red sheets, and white pillows, with red and white rose petals spread in the sheets. The red wallpaper brought a fiery, yet romantic look to the place.

Sabrina sat down in the windowsill, her shaky hands resting at each side of her face, covering it completely. 

"Are you okay?" a smooth, masculine voice asked her. She opened her eyes, and saw the blond-haired, blue-eyed man in front of her, whose eyes shone brightly with the moonlighting reflected in his pale face. She looked into those deep blue eyes for the second time that night, wondering how could he look so realistic...if she hadn't been told he was a Mecha, she'd thought he was a real live man. He asked the same question again, and she nodded reluctantly.

"Y-yes, I guess I am" she answered, with a nervous, shaky voice. He looked at her again.

"Are you afraid of me? Afraid that I will hurt you?" he asked again, and she just looked down, not knowing what to say.

As she closed her eyes to think, his face still was in her mind. David's innocent, yet amazing beauty. Half Adonis, half Teddy bear. Seductive and tender at the same time. And she finally looked up at him.

"David..." she said "If I tell you something...promise you won't laugh at me?" she asked, hesitantly. 

"I'll only laugh if my rational thinking finds your statement amusing" he said, and she looked down, embarrassed by the thing she was going to say.

"You see, I...this is..." she blushed fiercely red "David, this is my first time"

"Your first time...with something like me?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"No, no...my first time...with men at all"

"By the things you said, I suppose you're..." he stopped, and she looked at him.

"A virgin. You can say it, it's okay" she said.

"A virgin? That makes two of us" David smiled, and she couldn't help but laughing, in spite of herself. His comment made her feel a bit calmed, and...-why not?- relaxed.

When she looked down again, he lifted her face, putting a finger under her chin, and gently caressed her face with the back of his hand.

"You're so beautiful, Sabrina" David said very slowly "But you look so sad..." he added when he saw the sadness hidden in her face "Sorrow is not a good feeling for such a beautiful girl like you. If you like, I can take away that sadness from you" he whispered into her ear, sending warm tingles all through her body.

"You can do that?" she asked, and he came closer; he was taller than her, so some strands of his blond hair tickled her forehead.

"If you let me" he said, and took her into his arms, lifting her up so now he was carrying her to the bed.

When he arrived to the bed, he carefully lied her down in the soft surface. Sabrina couldn't hold back the shivers running all over her as his hands worked their way through her dress, playing with the thin straps, and finally pushed them down. Soft moans left her mouth as he kissed the places where the straps once lay. When he arrived to her face, he looked into her eyes, those green pools full of desire and fear. 

"Is this okay with you?" he asked her, not wanting to push her, even when he knew what was going to happen.

"Yes, David" she answered anxiously, and she pulled him closer. He responded with a soft kiss in her lips, which was returned with anxiety and passion as he took off her dress. She blushed slightly, but he only smiled, and lied down on her.

Then he caressed her, both of them moaning and kissing as they made love. Completely exhausted, Sabrina fell asleep. David stood up, and looked at the sleeping girl besides him. 

"Why can't I feel the same things she felt?" he thought sadly, as he touched her cheek "Every time I touch somebody, they can feel me, but I can't feel them the same way they feel me. Is it because I'm not real? What's like to be real?" he asked, as he left the room.

That night everything changed for the both of them; not just for Sabrina, but for David. New experiences were now saved in his young silicon brain...

-------------------------------------------

Sabrina woke up three hours later -at 1 a.m.- and saw David was gone. She realized she was naked underneath the silky red sheets, and remembered what she had done the night before. She couldn't help but shiver and a soft blush rose to her face as the last night memories came to her mind. Her first time had been there, at that bed, with an incredibly handsome guy...no, a Mecha that looked like a man.

"But he was so real..." she thought as she remembered how gentle and sweet he had been the night before. It hadn't been so painful as she thought it would be. When the typical pain had subsided, she had felt the most incredible sensations in her whole young life. And now it was over. Completely over. She wouldn't be the same girl anymore. But she couldn't forget David...where had he gone? "Wonder what happened to him" she told herself, as she dressed up and got out of the room.

She called a taxi, and she arrived to her apartment. She listened blankly to Brianna's questions over the phone, gently avoiding answering them. She drank a bottle of beer and fell down in her bed, falling asleep after crying a little while; silent tears falling on her pillow. 

-------------------------------------------

David walked down towards the noisy street, smiling blankly at the dirty looks he got from the women passing by. Suddenly, a man -young and attractive as he was- with a jazzy outfit that reminded slightly to the 1950s actors -tight black leather pants and a matching black leather jacket- approached him. He also had black hair, pale skin, green eyes, and a very funny way of dancing while he was walking.

"Hey Joe, whaddayaknow?" David greeted him cheerfully. Joe looked at him, with a smile on his face.

"Hey Dave, how's your day?" Joe said, and walked away, always with that unique style of dancing while walking.

David reached a building, and entered into the room where he used to stay -with other Lover Mechas like himself- when he wasn't working on the streets. As he sat down in the floor, his cybernetic brain recalled the memories of the night before. All the passion and the slight fear he had seen on that girl...Sabrina was her name, as he could remember. Somehow, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't dismiss her of his silicon mind. And he wondered how she might have felt. What would be like to have feelings...?

"If I were real, I would feel love like Orgas do" he thought "If only there was a way..." he added, and a blue light covered the entire room. When the light slightly faded, he could see a young, slender woman, all dressed in blue, holding a wand on her hand.

"Who are you?" David asked, confused. The lady smiled at him.

"So you want to know what it feels like to be a human" she asked him, and David nodded "Well, I guess I can help you out" she smiled again, and touched his forehead. David closed his eyes -a strange gesture for a robot, because they don't even blink-, and the lady disappeared. 

When David finally recovered, he opened his eyes and stood up.

"Well...I do feel different" he said, and suddenly touched his chest, feeling an unaccustomed rhythmic beat he hadn't felt before "I should say VERY different" he added when he felt the soft but steady drumbeat of his new heart.

With these thoughts in his kind, he smiled broadly, and walked out of the room.

"Well, David...you're a human now" he said "I have to change my life...but I've got to find someone first" he added, as he walked away, leaving the noisy club and his old job behind...

*************************************__

**_Author's Note: __WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL...what do you think of this chapter?? I hope it wasn't too naughty, I tried to make it as light as possible._**

_As you might have noticed, I used some quotes from Joe during the Sabrina & David dialogue, changing them a tiny bit. I just wondered how it would look mixing Joe & Patricia's interaction with some of my own stuff._

_And what do you think of Older David & Gigolo Joe little dialogue? Reminding Joe & Jane's one, right? And, as you should know, "Dave" is a smaller form of "David", so I thought it would be funny to use it for Joe._

_What do you think will happen next? Who's the person David will be looking for? Keep your eyes open for chapter 3, which is the last one! ___


	3. Newfound Love and final Gift

**_Author's Note: __Here's the last chapter. I hope you liked the previous ones, and thatthey weren't too naughty. I tried to make the intimate scenes as light as I could, but showing a bit more than I did in my secondfic "A Wish Come True" (fic which, by the way, has that scene a bit modified...just a few grammar mistakes and another tiny thing)._**

_Prepare yourselves for wrapping this story, and let's see what will David do in this chapter, and who is he gonna find! (ehhhh__  
well...this chapter has another intimate scene. Nothing naughty, but anyways...You've been warned!)_

****

**Chapter 3**

The days and weeks quickly passed away, and Sabrina went back to her classes in Haddonfield University. Everything went back to normality, but no matter how she tried, she couldn't forget what had happened that night in the club, three months ago. Especially one person...David...even when he wasn't real...

One afternoon, when she was going to her apartment after classes, a motorcycle passed by and hit her, so Sabrina fell down in the floor, with all the books and papers she had in her hands.

"COME BACK, YOU JERK!" she yelled, as she rubbed her stinging palms, and tried to pick up her books and the papers that had fallen off the binder.

"Are you okay?" asked a soft masculine voice besides her. She nodded. "Here, let me help you" he added, and kneeled down to help her with the books. "Those guys are jerks. They should watch out where they drive, they might hurt innocent people" he said, as they stood up, and he offered to help her carrying the books.

"Thank you" she said. 

"Do I, like, know you from somewhere?" he asked her, looking at her wavy brown hair, her tanned skin, and her green eyes. 

"Why do you ask that?" she said, confused, and she looked up at the man, who looked so familiar to her…that blond hair, that pale skin and, especially the deep blue eyes, seemed very familiar...

"Sabrina? Y-you're Sabrina?" he asked her, and she nodded "Remember me?" he added with a smile, which revealed perfect white teeth.

"Oh, my God..." she tried to say, but the words couldn't get out "You look like...D-David?!" she choked, and his smile grew wider, making his blue eyes sparkle brightly "B-but what...what happened to you? You look so..." Sabrina couldn't complete the sentence; she was in a serious shock.

"Different?" he said, and she nodded "Well, you won't believe this, but..." he added, and they sat down in a bench nearby. David told her everything that happened to him since the night they met, when he left her sleeping in that bed in the club. All the surprise and happiness he felt, and the shocked confusion of the club's staff when they knew their precious prototype had disappeared "They were like crazy, looking for me everywhere. They saw me in a bus stop, but I told them I was human. They checked me, and they knew that, indeed, I was telling the truth, so they let me go...they're probably still looking for the old me" he laughed "I found a job in a newspaper around here" he added. In fact, after he escaped from 'Mildred' that night, he arrived to Haddonfield and found a job in the "Dispatch" newspaper, where he worked with Hal McGeever as a photographer and crime reporter, going by the name of David Williamson, adopting his first owner's last name.

"So you're telling me you're a..."

"Yes, I'm a human, just like you" he smiled, and took Sabrina's hand on his. Instinctively, she put a hand on his chest, and she blushed when she felt his heart beating like hers "I don't know how it happened, but the last thing I remember was waking up in that room feeling completely different. I knew I had to change my life, and you're the first person I tried to find, because you're the only one who shared something special with me" he said, and stroke her cheek "Sabrina, you've changed everything for me, and I know that, somehow, something changed for you. I've been looking for you since I left the club, during the last three months-"

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Because I couldn't forget you" he said "It's like something had imprinted you in my mind"

"This is so strange, I-" she was going to speak, but he softly laid a finger upon her lips.

"I tried so hard to get you out of my mind and heart, but I couldn't...I can't" he said, in a thin voice "Because you're the first person who accepted me for who I was at that moment. And now I want to tell you that I...I love you" 

"David..." she said, and she felt the same warm tingles as when she slept with him in the club three months ago, when he was only a robot like the rest, but so real to her. Now, the same David in front of her, now as a human, was telling her he loved her. Before she could even realize it, David's face was merely an inch apart from hers, and those crystalline blue eyes were looking into her very soul. Her heart pounded violently as she felt his soft, warm hands on her face, and his lips gently brushing against hers. He pulled apart a second after, and she opened her eyes; she didn't realize they were closed. "Do it again...please" she begged him in a soft whisper, and he complied. She closed her eyes, surrendering to that wonderful feeling. "I love you too, David" she mumbled, and opened her lips, fully responding to his deep, pleading kiss, which lasted much longer than the first one.

When they finally broke apart, feeling light-headed and starving for air, they saw the glances from the people passing by, and they blushed, slightly embarrassed.

"Let's get out of here" David suggested, and offered his hand to her. She smiled, and they walked away, his hand firmly holding hers.

-------------------------------------------

They could hardly break their kiss when she opened her apartment's door. They entered, and David shut the door behind them. Then he carried her in his arms, looking for her bedroom, which wasn't too far. It was a small apartment, after all.

When they arrived to Sabrina's bedroom, he gently lied her down on the bed, and she pulled him close to her. They kissed with renewed passion, as she began to unbutton his shirt. 

"Are you sure?" he asked, because he didn't want to push her.

"Yes, David" she answered firmly, and he smiled at her as she took the shirt off him and tossed it away.

He started unbuttoning her shirt, and when he finally took it off, he looked at her. Sabrina blushed slightly, and smiled nervously but excitedly as he came closer and kissed her lips while they took off all their remaining clothes. He took all the time he could to prolong the experience, awakening every little part of her and himself. He planted little kisses in her palms, her neck, her forehead, the tip of her nose, and his mouth met hers again, with such a passionate love neither of them had ever felt before.

They kissed and caressed each other, as they slowly became one. But this time was so different to David, because, for the first time in his life, he could feel the same things she was feeling -human as he was now- and her soft, loving caresses. When they were done, he hugged her very tight, and she could feel some tears falling from his eyes to her forehead. 

"David, are you okay?" she asked worriedly, and he smiled at her as he kissed her lips.

"Don't worry, Sab. I'm fine" he whispered, still with tears in his eyes. But he knew they weren't sad tears; they were of happiness and passion.

-------------------------------------------

"You know, there's something I wanted to tell you" David said a moment after, when they still were tightly cuddled together in the bed, covered with the white blankets; feeling the blissful sensation of Sabrina's hair against David's chest, and his heart firmly beating next to her ear.

"And that is..." she said, waiting for him to complete the sentence.

"Do you know what day is today?" he asked her, and she thought for a moment.

"Hm, yes...we first met this same day, three months ago" she said "Why do you ask that?" she asked, and he gave her a mischievous glare.

"Yeah, and it was your birthday, right?" he asked, and she nodded "Well, after that night, I didn't see you again, and I forgot to tell you..."

"Yes?" she asked, and he smiled at her, touching her forehead with his own.

"Happy Birthday, Sabrina" he whispered.

"Oh, David..." she smiled against his lips as they kissed again. He pulled her closer to him, and they finally fell asleep, tightly involved in each other's arms.

**THE END.**

*********************************************

**_Author's Note:__ This...fic...is...wrapped!! Yes! It's done! *jumps and claps cheerfully*__  
  
I hope you liked my first attempt to an R to NC-17 story. Although I think I'll rate it "R" because, as I said before, I don't think it's THAT naughty to rate it NC-17. Anywayz, I'd like you to tell me how I should rate it, and if it was too naughty or if it was good.  
  
The reason why I wrote this fic? Well, I felt I had the need to do something more mature as a writer, and, after reading Laurie's fic, I  
was wondering what would happen next in her story. These ideas, plus some inspiration and material of my own little mind, helped me to make this fic._**

_  
As you must have noticed, I tried to mix Joe's charm with David's innocent love, to create this...can we call him "Gigolo David?" Eh,  
well...  
  
*Dannie thinks: God, I wish I had a "David" like the one I used in this fic! Lol.*  
  
I'd like to thank Matrix Refugee for encouraging me in this first R rated story, and for her great reviews, which helped me to finish the story. (Hey, MR...hope you liked Joe's cameo in Chapter 2!)  
  
Well, I guess that's all. See you in another fic! I can hear you guys sayin': "Finish 'Imprinting Conflict', will you?!" But I'm overloaded with school stuff and, as I told you before, that story's been the hardest -and when I say hard, I mean HARD!- story I've ever written. I hope I'll have it wrapped around next Friday (not this one...NEXT friday! As MR said: "Good ideas must never be rushed"), but I'm trying to use all the ideas you gave me.  
  
L8ters!  
Danielle  
_____


End file.
